


Thwip, Thwip, Yay

by QQI25



Series: # justtreehousethings [2]
Category: Ant-Man And The Wasp (2018) - Fandom, Deadpool - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Peter's spending it at the Avengers Compound with everyone, baking cookies and playing.





	Thwip, Thwip, Yay

**Author's Note:**

> the titles from up on the house top, from a very spidey christmas, an into the spider-verse christmas album (thts only 5 songs :( nd 11 mins long), which i defo hv been playing on repeat since christmas eve, when i started writing this
> 
> i hope u enjoy!

It’s Christmas Eve at the Avengers Compound and it’s very crowded, because everyone and their loved ones are there. Peter’s been invited of course, and he brings with him Aunt May, Ned, MJ, Mr. Wade, and Ellie. The other people there are Mr. Stark, Miss Pepper, Happy, Mr. Rhodey, Mr. Steve, Mr. Sam, Mr. Bucky, Mr. Bruce, Miss Nat, Clint, Kate, Lucky, Wanda, Pietro, Mr. Scott, Cassie, Mr. Luis, Mr. Dave, Mr. Kurt, Mrs. Maggie, Mr. Jim, Miss Hope, Mrs. Van Dyne, Mr. Pym, Ava, and Mr. Foster. It’s a good thing there’s lotsa room! 

Ellie’s playing in the big playground they’d built for her birthday with Cassie, Ned, MJ, Ava, Wanda, Pietro, Clint, Kate, Miss Nat, Mr. Scott, Mr. Luis, Mr. Dave, and Mr. Kurt. Peter would join them, but he wants to help with cookies. On cookie-baking duty are Mr. Wade (because he’s super good at baking), Miss Pepper, Mr. Stark, Happy, and Mr. Rhodey. The other grown-ups are “supervising” the people on the playground, but Peter knows they’re mostly just socialising. 

“I don’t know why you guys are making me bake cookies,” Happy grumbles as he helps take ingredients out of the fridge. 

“It’s family bonding, Hap,” Mr. Stark replies, taking out the dry ingredients. 

“Aww, I’m family, Stark?” Mr. Wade asks. 

“Duh, Mr. Wade. Or else you wouldn’t be here,” Peter answers.

“Hey, how come he calls you Mr. Wade? How come you call me Mr. Stark?”

“Because I asked him to,” Mr. Wade says smugly. 

“So? I’ve asked him to call me Tony or Mr. Tony.”

“It just sounds _right_ when I say Mr. Stark,” Peter insists. 

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Let’s stop antagonising Peter and start making cookies, shall we?” Miss Pepper suggests.

“ _Thank_ you, Miss Pepper.”

“See! It’s just me, kid. I’m the _on_ ly one you refer to by last name! Even Rhodey you call Mr. Rhodey, and not Mr. Rhodes.” 

“That’s not true! There’s also Mrs. Van Dyne and Mr. Pym and Mr. Foster!”

“Yeah, and they’re _old_ ,” Mr. Stark retorts. And then he gasps. “You’re saying I’m old!” 

“Yeah and it doesn’t make sense,” Mr. Rhodey says.

“ _Thank_ you!”

“Because you act so much like a baby,” Mr. Rhodey finishes. 

“Oh fuck you too Rhodes.”

“ _Some_ one’s got a potty mouth,” Mr. Wade says in a sing-song voice. He and Miss Pepper are actually mixing together ingredients, and Peter does his best to help. Mr. Stark just flips Mr. Wade the bird and Mr. Wade laughs. Mr. Stark eventually smiles. 

The mixing part actually happens fairly smoothly because Mr. Stark has the big, floor mixers for exactly this reason. Miss Pepper and Mr. Wade let him flip the switches. When it becomes dough they can work with, it gets taken out of the bowls and put on the table for everyone to take part. 

“Alright, Wade and I are gonna work on this half and you boys can work on the rest,” Miss Pepper says. 

It turns out to be more high-stress than he thought, baking. He tries to help, but there’s only so much counter space. He’s stuck between Mr. Stark and Happy, trying to work his hands on some of the dough. 

“Kid, you’re not helping at all,” Happy tells him. 

“Yeah, go play with the other kids,” Tony says distractedly. “Let the adults handle this.”

“Hey, ease up on the kid,” Mr. Wade says sharply. 

But Peter leaves the kitchen. He goes to wash his hands in the bathroom so they don’t see that he’s trying not to cry. Which is stupid, really, that he wants to cry, because it’s not a big deal. It’s just something they like to use against him, that he’s “just a kid” and he should “let the adults handle it”, but he’s not _help_ less. He does plenty of work and he helps plenty of people. He takes an extra long time to school himself and hears a knock on the door. 

“Hey Pete,” Mr. Wade says, leaning on the door jamb. “How are you feeling?”

“Mr. Stark and Happy _al_ ways treat me like I’m some kind of baby and I’m _not_. They never trusted me when all that shit was going down with the alien tech and I know Mr. Stark says he did but he _did_ n’t. He _ne_ ver does,” Peter says. Mr. Wade hugs him. 

“Oh, Pete. You know, I bet that’s just their way of protecting you. I know you don’t think it is, but if they baby you, then they’re able to keep you out of harm’s way and make sure you’re safe and happy. In theory.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not very happy if they’re always _yell_ ing at me, am I.” But the tension and sadness have left him, for the most part. 

“C’mon. Wanna help me and Pepper?”

“Sure.” Mr. Wade waits ‘til he’s out, and then follows behind, a hand on his back. 

“Ah, Wade and Peter are back. Thank god. I’ve been waiting for competent people, and these boys are only competent at arguing and creating a mess,” Miss Pepper says, looking up when they enter the kitchen. “C’mon Pete. Give me a hand here.” Peter looks at their station vs. Mr. Stark and Happy and Mr. Rhodey’s station. It’s much cleaner. He goes next to Miss Pepper and Mr. Wade goes on his other side. They both smile at him, and he smiles back. 

Miss Pepper and Mr. Wade end up having to help Mr. Stark and them along with their dough, and before long, it’s all ready. 

“Alright,” Mr. Stark says. “Cookie cutter time.” He gets a box of cookie cutters. Some of them are traditional Christmas things like snowmen and stars, and the rest are ones Mr. Stark has specially made, with heads of all the masks. They all roll the dough out and get the cookie cutters they want. 

“Okay, so if everyone wants cookies, there _should_ be enough dough for everyone to make three cookies,” Mr. Wade says. Peter makes an Iron-Man, a Deadpool, and a plain circle. The circle’s gonna have a spider drawn on it with icing. 

“Pete, we’re gonna load these into the oven, and while we do that, can you go get the kids first? We’re gonna do it from youngest to oldest,” Miss Pepper says. 

“Sure thing!” He rushes to the playroom to do what Miss Pepper wants. 

“Attention, attention!” He waits until there’s relative silence. “We need Ellie, Cassie, Ned, MJ, Ava, Wanda, and Pietro to go wash their hands and then come to the kitchen!” There’s a lot of cheering, and a blue blur rushes past him, while the other people are a little slower to follow. He goes to wash his hands himself. 

When he’s done he heads back to the playroom, where the “big kids” ~~(adults)~~ are still making a ruckus on the playground. Now, though, they’re swearing, and rougher with their play. They seem to be aggressively playing a game they’ve made up that has to do with their histories as ex-cons and/or spies. Peter heads over to Aunt May and gently headbutts her shoulder. She puts an arm around him. 

“Having fun, Pete?” 

“Well, Mr. Stark and Happy were being assholes to me, but Mr. Wade and Miss Pepper are nice, so.”

“Ohhh I’m gonna murder Stark and Hogan,” Aunt May hisses. 

“Thanks Aunt May,” Peter says with a smile. They stay like that until the kids come back and switch places with the “big kids”, and Peter goes to play on the playground. By then, he’s feeling much better. 

Ellie makes him join in their game. It’s actually pretty fun. There’s a person who closes their eyes and tries to tag someone, who then becomes the seeker/tagger. He tends to camp out on top of the monkey bars, as do Clint and Kate when they get back. Pietro and Ava both use their powers to their advantage, Pietro by zooming ~~(like Sonic)~~ , and Ava by teleporting when the tagger gets too close to her. The rest of them alternate between hiding and running. Eventually though, even if they haven’t been caught, they have to be tagger so that everyone is “it” at least once. 

“It’s time to decorate cookies, everybody!” Mrs. Van Dyne announces. There’s cheering again, and this time, Peter’s a part of it. He scrambles down and goes to a bathroom to wash his hands. 

He’s one of the first back in the kitchen (obviously not beating Pietro), and he places his cookies on one of the plates and brings it over to the table. There’s an array of different colours of royal icing, as well as many different kinds of sprinkles. Ned sits on Peter’s left, and Ellie sits between Peter and MJ. Peter’s cookies look pretty good, if he does say so himself. He decides to save his, preferring aesthetics over something to eat, and takes pictures of them for Instagram. He also takes a picture with Ellie, Aunt May, Ned, MJ, and Mr. Wade to post on his account. 

While mostly everyone goes back to the playground, Peter stays in the kitchen. He pours himself a glass of water and takes a sip. Mr. Stark walks over to him. Peter takes another sip so he doesn’t have to talk first. 

“Hey, Pete. I’m sorry about earlier. I know that I . . . like to baby you, and I know you don’t exactly like that. But in the kitchen, making the cookie dough, I really had no excuse to say that to you, and I’m sorry.” Mr. Stark claps a hand on Peter’s shoulder when he says the last bit, and he looks right at Peter. Peter sets his glass down on the table. 

“Thank you for the apology.”

“Smart. Take no shit.” He opens his arms and Peter hugs him. “Love you, kid.” 

“I love you too, Mr. Stark.” 

“Now go have fun.” Mr. Stark pats his back when they break apart and he heads back to the playground. 

He slips back into the game, and it’s like he’d never left.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. idk if thts an official game but my cousins nd sisters nd i play it w my aunt nd we call it "sea monster" bc in our spy phase my aunt was secretly a sea monster  
> 2\. based off true events! my sisters yelled at me nd said i wasn't any help so i went to the bathroom nd washed my hands for an extra long time so they wldnt see tht i was trying not to cry lol  
> 3\. sry a lot of ppl are just brief name drops  
> 4\. yea i did comic clint i can't rly stand mcu clint  
> 5\. merry christmas i hope ur sis didn't bully u while playing mario party like mine did ::::) ~~(i totally cried but idk if it was bc of tht or not?? like the tears just. came out nd it was so lowkey)~~  
>  6\. hey ok i did some brief rding in katie kates wikia pg nd. so let’s say she’s tht age but cassies still the age she is the amatw. sry the young avengers aren’t in. also idk man. just. this is supes self indulgent so imagination???


End file.
